The New Queen
by sailorhime
Summary: Harriet Potter is not just a witch,Meeting with two Heroic Spirits.How will it change her destiny? FemHarry this is my first written fanfiction I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, Harry Potter or Fate/stay night for they are owned by Tomo Takabayashi, J. K. Rowling and Datto Nishiwaki.**

**Chapter 1**

A bleeding four year old girl ran blindly through the middle of the forest. She had barely managed to escape her uncle who brought her here. She hated her relatives for all the things they did to her, she did nothing to them why can't they be nice to her.

When she heard the noise, she turned around only to see her uncle. Her eyes widened in fear and scrambled to get up to get away from her uncle. But she wasn't fast enough and he held her down.

She shook in fear as she stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't run he held her tight. He pushed her shirt up showing her stomach, she struggled to get free. He chuckled darkly and unfastened her pants.

**No** she screamed in her mind and her magic reacted

XXXX

**Golden Plains of Avalon**

Her eyelids trembled as Harriet opened her eyes and looked around.

"Well it seems that you're awake little one" a voice said.

The girl turned around to see a beautiful young woman. She had a blond hair that was tied in a bun she had green eyes and wearing an elegant blue dress

Harriet just narrowed her green eyes "Who are you?"

She asked in suspicion in her voice.

Before the blond woman could reply they heard another voice.

Well it seems that the child is awake. Another Voice said

Harriet turned to see a man with snow white hair and brown eyes, he wore black and red outfit.

"Shirou!" called the blond woman

'I'm Shirou Emiya and this woman here is Arthuria Pendragon and we are you're great grandparents'.

"You're my" Harriet choked "My great grandparents?"

Arthuria nodded, "yes we are," You see when our son was just a baby. We were ambushed by an enemy, Who Then turned an entire city population into dead apostle and he also had an army of dead chimera. Shirou and l are injured and greatly outnumbered by our enemies. So with a heavy heart we decided to send our son to another world, where he can be safe. She said with sadness in her voice.

Harriet's eyes widened and she asked 'will you beat me like my relatives did?'

This made Shirou clench his fist and Arthuria almost cry, Arthuria then smiled and shook her head. 'Shirou and I will never beat you', Arthuria said in with warm and gentleness in her voice.

'Will you two become my Mom and Dad? I always wanted one I mean if you don't want to its okay'. Harriet said with a blush on her face.

'Yes I would love to be your mom', said Arthuria and Shirou nodded and smiled gently on the young girl.

Arthuria then moved forward and enveloped her daughter in a warm hug, Harriet flinched at first but gradually relaxed. Not use to being hugged and because the only physical contact she receive is from the beatings from the Dursley. Feeling the warm of the hug, Harriet broke, she clutched Arthuria arms and she started to cry telling her new mom how hard and lonely her life living with the Dursley. Feeling safe for the first time Harriet then fell asleep.

Arthuria smiled sadly as she ran her fingers through her daughter black hair. As she remembered condition of how they found the small child. They had to use Avalon to heal Harriet injuries when she arrived. They were startled when they saw a black smoke coming from the scar on Harriet forehead, Fallowed by inhuman cry coming from a piece of soul. Arthuria and Shirou time with their child was really short. So knowing their family their own flesh and blood, was being possessed abused and treated as a slave. Was enough for Arthuria to use Excalibur and Shirou to use his Unlimited Blade Works.

A few hours later, Harriet opened her eyes she found herself wrapped in Arthuria arms. It was nice and warm. When she looked up she was met with the pair of eyes identical to her own, Looking at her with warm and gentleness. Then her cheeks reddened with embarrassment when she remembered that she cried herself to sleep in Arthuria arms.

'So cute' Arthuria, thought to herself at seeing her daughter blushing face. As she proceed to give the child a hug.

Unknown to the two, Shirou was smiling at the scene before him. They were finally a family after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, Harry Potter or Fate/stay night for they are owned by Tomo Takabayashi, J. K. Rowling and Datto Nishiwaki.**

**Chapter 2**

Arthuria was spending time with her new daughter telling her stories of her life and how she was chosen to become king. Harriet fell in love with the stories of knights in shining armor and the battles her mother fought in Camelot days. It inspired her to become a knight just like her mom. She also wanted to learn magic because her new father is a magus and her original parents are also magical people. She found out about her parents when she read her mother's old diary. That she found by an accident during her time with the Dursley.

XXX

"Mom could you teach me to become a knight just like you?" Harriet asked

Arthuria was shock by the sudden request from her daughter. Normally girls did not want to become knights. When she got over her shock she just smiled at her.

Shirou Emiya was just sulking in the corner, dark clouds hanging over his head muttering his daughter did not want to learn from him. When Arthuria and Harriet notice him they just sweatdrop.

Feeling bad at his dad's reaction, Harriet went to his dad.

'Daddy do you think you could teach me to?' Harriet asked cutely.

Upon hearing his daughter question, Shirou quickly recover.

'Why of course daddy could teach you my beautiful daughter' Shirou said this as he spins his little girl happily.

Arthuria just sweatdrop at Shirou reaction, their daughter already wrapped Shirou on her little fingers. Who would have thought their little girl would be Shirou the counter guardian weakness.

'Shirou' Arthuria said with a serious expression on her face.

Seeing Arthuria's seriousness he immediately put the same expression.

"I think it's time to tell Harriet about the prophecy' Arthuria said

'What prophecy?' Harriet asked confused

"Long time ago the Lady of the lake came to us and told as about a prophecy. She said that someone will appear here in Avalon. That person will inherit our legacy and that person will be Summon to return to the birthplace were that person soul originated. She also said that person will save the world". Arthuria said

'I don't understand' the little girl said

Both heroic Spirit just looked at each other and sign. They knew that even though Harriet is very smart for her age. They knew that she was just too young for this.

'We just want you to know that it's up to you to make your own destiny and we will support your decision. Anyway we will train you hard to help you to your chosen's path'. Shirou said this as he place a hand on the top of the child's head. Harriet hugged both her parents thanking them for their support on her decision.

XXX

For the first few years of Harriet living in Avalon, Shirou was the one to teach her subject in school like Language, Literature, English, Science, Mathematics, Social studies and the subjects she needs to learn to pass Elementary to High School. Being raise in modern times he knew what they teach in school these days. He also teaches, how to sew, cook like a first class chef's, He also taught her manners, etiquette, how to act, dress and what it means to be a girl. He couldn't count on Arturia to teach Harriet girly things being a tomboy she was, Not that hid tell her that and she couldn't cook to save her life so it's up to him really.

Arthuria teaches Harriet Royal Etiquette, how to act around nobles, the society of nobles, politics, and war strategy. Being her Heiress to the kingdom of Britain She also taught Harriet what it means to be a Queen. So if she decided to take the throne she will not make the same mistake she did when she was the king.

They had to wait till she was a little older until they could start on her sword and magecraft training. They didn't want to overworked, her brain and body when she was so young and she was already a prodigy, they wanted her to enjoy childhood. So when they are not studying they would play with her. Telling her bed time stories when it's time for bed and they would cuddle her to sleep to lessen her nightmares. Sometimes Harriet would wake up screaming in her sleep dreaming about the things her Relatives did to her. During those times, the two Heroic Spirit could only comfort their daughter it break their heart to see their little girl in pain. The two Heroic Spirit silently vow to make those awful humans pay when they were, summon from Avalon.

Shirou would make cute dresses for Harriet this would make the little girl squeal in delight. The only clothes that she would receive are her cousin old clothes that would classify as rags because of the condition of it and it's too big for her, and that would accompanied with hateful words like 'Ungrateful freak, You better be thankful that were giving you clothes to were'. So she was very happy to receive clothes that are freely given to her out of love and not bitterness. She also get to eat delicious food made by her father, she no longer starved for days and no longer sleep in a cupboard under the stairs so she was very happy.

XXX

A few years later

'Harriet it's time to teach you weaponry, magecraft and some other important things' said Arthuria

'Really! Then l can't wait for our training to begin' Harriet said with excitement in her voice.

'Yes, me too Harriet, me too' said Arthuria as a cruel smirk came to her parents faces.

'It feels like I just dug my own grave' said Harriet as she shivered at the looks on her parents faces.

For Harriet's physical training, even the term slave driver couldn't be used to define Shirou. He was like a demon trainer from hell, what happen to the sweet, loving and doting father. Shirou was practically squeezing the life out of her. Harriet had to do laps and push-ups with weights on her. Running till she dropped, sometimes he attacks her with rocks, blunt kunai in random intervals to increase her reflex, alertness and stamina, forcing her to always be on alert out of paranoia. Shirou would use different weapons to ambush her, Sometimes she swore if she was not fast enough she would be dead. When she gets used to weights he would add more, had it not been for immense will and determination to stand up to all the challenges she, she would be six feet underground with a tomb on her name on it. She was by now seriously thinking about the legitimacy of her parents claim on her.

Shirou then taught her what he knew about Magecraft from being counter guardian himself. He teach her elemental magic, projection, Reinforcement, crests, circuits, prana, od and mana, how to make her own crest, runecraft, How to transfer mana and prana, spellcasting, jewel magecraft, and basic Healing craft. He also taught her how to fight with different kinds of weapon.

Harriet was feeling a bit disappointed to learn she could only learn basic healing craft form her dad's. She found she like the craft and it got her interested it's unfortunate her dad only know the basic healing craft so she couldn't advance in it. Harriet took her studies and training like a fish in water

They almost had a heart attack when they found out what Harriet elemental affinity is. Harriet has sword and she was capable of manipulating all five great elements for affinity.

They only know one person capable of such feat. Rin Tohsaka was capable of manipulating all five great elements, An extremely rare trait for a magi her potential is such that will eventually be considered as one of the top one hundred ranking magi throughout the entire history of the Mage's Association.

So for Harriet to have six elemental affinities, they deduced it must be from her witch heritage. Witch and Wizard are capable of using more than an element, even if they have to use there wands to channel their magic.

They also found out that Harriet inherited Arthuria dragon magical core, inheriting blood, magic of a dragon, Makes her kind of like a dragon in human form. Due to inheriting the characteristic of a dragon she is vulnerable to anti-dragon weapon herself.

During her magecraft training she managed to recreate her own Gate of Babylon, Much to Arthuria's annoyance, and Shirou amusement of the situation in thinking of Gilgamesh reaction when he sees someone using his Noble Phantasm he'll probably yelled faker, well like they say an apple dosen't fall far from the tree.

Unlike Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon that was filled with treasures, Harriet gate was empty. She like the idea that she can store many different things and it will not be lost and nobody can steal her important things. It's also doesn't cost much prana to summon due to not having world treasures, countless weapons and Noble Phantasm in it like Gilgamesh Gate of Babylon.

XXX

When it's her mother turned to train her she was just as demon tutor at her as her father was to her.

'Harriet, The best used a sword is to treat them as if they're part of your body, simply relying on the sword strength alone will not make you a master of it'. Said Athuria

'I understand' Harriet said.

'Well let us begin the tor-training' Arthuria said

'O-okay' Harriet said as she keeps on praying on her head that she survived the tor-training with her mom.

When she finishes her sword lesson with her mom she was full of bruises and scrapes she could barely walk.

Arturia taught her invisible air, prana burst and how to summon armor in battle, she also taught her governance, leading armies in battles, the dark side of politics, betrayal and conspiracies. She told her daughter what happens in times of war bloodied battle fields filled with human corpse, inhuman deeds, slaughters, slaves, what happen in prisoner of war the torture, heinous acts, and the darker aspect of humanity, she did not sugarcoat her words to make her daughter understand the severity of situation. So her daughter can make the right decision so they can avoid war. Harriet was beyond horrified on what happens in war. So she decided if she ever leads a country that she would avoid war at all cost.

XXX

20 years later

Harriet was now 24 years old but did not looked a day older than 19. She stopped aging when she inherited Excaliber from her mother. It was given to her on her 19 birthday after she completed her knighthood training with her mom. She looked like an older feminine black haired version of Arthuria now.

'Harriet now that you completed your training here, it's time for you to return' Arthuria said with the sadness in her voice. They knew that this day would come. Harriet just nodded holding back the tears that threatening to fall.

'Harriet there are few things that you need to know before you go back' Shirou explained

'What is it dad?' Harriet asked

'First when you go back you will be back in the same age when you appear here, because only an hour has passed in the world that you came from. Time will rewind your body because technically your only 4 years old. Shirou said and Harriet looked like she will lose consciousness at any moment.

'WHAT then all those years of hard work, the blood, tears and sweats, will be for nothing' Harriet said. She did not like being powerless.

'Well your magic, and skill, will still be there but you have to train on physical aspect and you have to wait till you're a little older to use the higher level things that you learn from us, because it will cause problems due to having a body of a 4 year old' Arthuria answer for Shirou

'Also when you returned to your world find a body of water and drop a few blood in the water and use some of your prana and call the Lady of the lake and she will know what to do. Do you understand?' Arthuria asked.

Harriet just nodded with tears falling from her green eyes, as she hugged both of her parents and they hug her back. She did not want to leave but she knew that she couldn't stay here forever.

'Harriet my daughter lived your life to the fullest, never take anything for granted, protect everyone that is important to you. Remember that will always love you and we will always be in your heart.

'Stay strong for us and more importantly for yourself and remember you make your own destiny. Also I want to meet my son in law and grandkids someday' Arthuria said with a grin on her face.

'MOM! Don't say things like that' Harriet yelled as she blushed in embarrassment.

Shirou's eyes widen in disbelieve and paled then he yelled 'N-NO, NO. NOT MY Baby Girl boys are evil you're not getting married ever' as shirou cling to Harriet, the two women just sweatdrop.

'Shirou its time' said Arthuria.

As Shirou reluctantly let go of Harriet, then he kiss her forehead for the last time, then Harriet walk several steps away from both her parents.

As Harriet turned to see the faces of her parents for the last time 'Thank you for everything mom and dad, and I will make you proud of me' Harriet said with a smile on her face as she started to fade away.

'We already are' both parents said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, Harry Potter or Fate/stay night for they are owned by Tomo Takabayashi, J. K. Rowling and Datto Nishiwaki.**

**Chapter 3**

Harriet opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the forest. She signs at being four again. Then she noticed that she was wearing the same outfit the day she was sent to Avalon. She shivered at the memory of the night that she was almost rape by her uncle. She pushed the memory at the back of her mind. As she proceed to stopped the bleeding of her wounds. When the bleeding stopped she wondered into the forest trying to find a body of water to summon the Lady of the lake. She keeping herself alert incase her uncle hasn't yet left the forest. When she found a small river, she bit her thumb when it started to bleed she let a few drops of blood land into the water then gather some of her prana then proceed to call the Lady of the lake.

'Lady of the lake' Harriet called, then surface of the water in the river rippled then begin to glow. When the glow was gone she saw a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and was wearing a long white dress.

'Greetings child, why have you summoned me?' the woman asked as she couldn't help but remembered the young Arthuria when the king was a young, when looking at young girl in front of her.

'Well my parents Arthuria Pendragon and Shirou Emiya told me to call you when I got back from Avalon'. The raven haired child answered. The woman then nod and a small smile appeared on her face.

So, you were the one that will inherit their legacy and the one to save that world' the woman said as she place her hand on top of Harriet head to view her memories. She saw how the child parents were killed by a dark wizard, how the child was left in front of the Dursley house. She was disgusted at the beatings, horrible words, starvation for days, the treatment the young child receive on those horrible humans. She then growled at the particular memory of the child, when the walrus like man tried to rape a child. Then she saw the child's life in Avalon, she was happy that the child grew up with a loving parents, She was also happy for Arthuria for having a chance of having a family. The woman removed her hand from Harriet head.

Harriet since you are the heiress to the Pendragon name. It's only right to return what rightfully yours by birth. Then the woman then wave her hand, Harriet noticed her surrounding begin to emit golden light, when the light vanished. She found herself surrounded by piles of gold and silver coins, chests full of different jewels, silverware, gold ornaments, gold bars, paintings, books, gold crowns and many more. Harriet eyes widened at the amount of treasures. From the amount that she could tell she could probably buy a country and still have plenty to live lavishly for the rest of one's life.

'When Camelot fell I asked the fae to secure the treasures and any important things so humans could not steal the, also I added books about magecraft so you could advance in your studies, well it's all yours now'. The woman said. Harriet then stored them in her gate so no one could steal them.

Harriet was falling asleep she tried to stay awake, but couldn't after using prana to call the Lady of the lake and using her Gate of Babylon her four year old body was not use to using prana so she feel so tired.

'Young one you should sleep, don't worry I cast a spell to keep others away so you are safe'. The woman said. Harriet just nodded as she fell asleep.

XXX

Next Day

When Harriet opened her eyes its morning already, she then eat breakfast and was also given normal clothes and a hood to wear, and some local money to use.

'Harriet I have special gift for you. The woman said as Harriet begun to glow. A few seconds later Harriet found herself wearing identical dress and armor as her mom except for the color of the dress, while saber dress is blue her dress is black. A few seconds later her armor and dress disappeared and was replace by her normal clothes.

'You can summon them by using prana when you needed them. The woman said

'Thank you for the wonderful gift, May I know the name of Lady of the lake?' The young girl asked. The woman smiled and answered her.

'My name is Vivian, also you can call me if you needed me'. Vivian said. Harriet thanked her before the Lady of the lake dissolved into the water. Harriet change her clothes and she wears a hood that was given to her by Vivian, so she will not be easily recognize when she went to Gringotts to read the will of her parents, she did not want the wizarding world or that old fool Dumbledore to know that she no longer living with the Dursley. When Harriet was out of the forest she rode a taxi and manipulated the driver memory believing that she was older. Harriet knows the location of Leaky Cauldron from her mother's diary. When the taxi arrived at their destination she paid the driver.

XXX

Leaky Cauldron

Going to the inn she saw the innkeeper.

'Excuse me sir, I need to get to the Alley, my parents are there' Harriet said, while carefully hiding her face inside her hood. The innkeeper gesture her to follow him when they came to a brick wall. The innkeeper pulled out a wand and tapped five bricks anti-clock wise. Each bricks started to move independently and moved aside to show a busy street full of witches and wizards. Harriet then thanked the man then she walk to the ally.

Harriet was disappointed at the backwards of the fashion the Witches and Wizards. I mean why, would they wear an outfit that screams wizard and witches to all who look at them and the robes would limit one's mobility. Harriet just sign at her disappointment.

As she walked through Alley, she saw a creature wearing a pale, patched, the creature was wounded and cowering, to the Blonde man loud, commanding voice.

'You stupid elf!, What in the name of world do you think you're doing?" He demanded, as he continued to hit the creature, following with a slight sneer. "You're an ungrateful little piece of trash."

'Dobby is sorry sir. Dobby will punish himself tonight' Dobby replied

If you ever, EVER, leave the house without permission, Merlin forbids what will be in store for you." Dobby glanced back up at his current master. The man was a proud, arrogant on his treatment on the creature. As he hit Dobby's already red-raw back.

"Yes master. You are wonderfully kind and I am incredibly grateful to serve you," Dobby said, as the blonde man walked away leaving the creature.

Harriet was angered at what she saw, as she remembered the treatment she received from the Dursley. When the blonde left Harriet went to help the creature.

'Are you alright?', asked Harriet. The creature was startled it was not use to people being kind to him.

'Dobby is fine, Dobby thankful for your concerned to him', as the creature answered.

'Dobby, is that what you are?' Harriet asked curiously.

"No Miss. My name is Dobby. Is a house-elf."

'So are a house elf, Well let's take care of your wounds first' Harriet said as she drag the reluctant elf to the corner of an Alley. When they found an empty corner Harriet made sure that no one can see, Then she use her magic to heal dobby. Dobby was amazed at the use of wandless magic to hell his wounds.

'Dobby is thankful to you miss, Dobby has not met kind witches before', the elf said. Harriet frowned at this.

Why wouldn't anyone be kind to you to you?"

"I am a house-elf, Miss. Witches and Wizard are not kind to us. No one has been kind to Dobby before." Harriet did not like what she heard.

'Why don't you leaved and find a new master Dobby?', Harriet asked

"Dobby is bound to his family until his death or his release and bad master will never release Dobby,' the elf lowered his head and answered sadly.

"Dobby, do you want to be a free elf? Harriet asked

'Dobby likes work but Dobby would like to be paid too and Dobby would like to find a good master to served'

'How do you release an elf', Harriet asked hoping there is a way to free the poor elf.

'Dobby can be freed by being given clothes by my current master',

Harriet paused for a moment then answered, 'You can trick your current master by placing a piece his clothes on the things that he likes to throw'

The elf eye's widened then answered. 'Dobby can now be free'. Harriet nodded and smiled at the elf.

'When Dobby is free, would you be Dobby's new master?, Dobby has not met a person who is kind to Dobby. The elf said.

'Well how much do you like to be paid for your service Dobby?', the raven haired girl asked.

"Dobby liked to be paid a galleon a week', the elf said.

Its five pounds, as Harriet remembered the Value of money in the Wizarding world from her mother's diary then she answered the elf.

'Well it's not much, I will be your master when are free, Dobby do you think you would be able to find me?

The elf jump in joy that he will be free and have a kind master then answered Harriet. 'Dobby will be able to find the young miss'

'When you are free come find me' Harriet said. Then the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

XXX

Harriet continued to walk until she saw the great white marble building ahead, which fit the description of Gringotts that his mother had in her diaries.

The goblins raised an eyebrow at the Four year old, but said nothing

'What can I do for you young witch? The goblin asked

'Greeting, master goblin, I need to take an inheritance test, and I would like to see a healer to record the extent of abused I receive from my relatives, I would also like leave a record of memories from living with them so I can charge them for their crime later. Harriet said in polite tone, the goblin was stunned at the politeness of the child no Witch or Wizard have been polite to them before.

'Do you wish for this to be a public or private matter?' The goblin asked

Private, as there are people that better of not Knowing, that I'm here. Harriet replied

The goblin gesture her to follow him. When they arrive in the privacy room, the goblin explained to the other goblin on what Harriet like to be done then he left.

The goblin took out a parchment of paper. "This parchment will reveal you true name and heritage, all we need is one drop of blood given willingly. The goblin prick the young girl finger and let a single drop fall onto the parchment

The parchment reveals Harriet potter full name, Harriet Lily Black Potter Emiya Pendragon. Harriet was shock when she Found out from the parchment that her mother lily and her aunt are not related by blood her aunt was adopted it must be the reason why the Dursley are always angry at her.

The goblin who looked like on the verge of having a heart attack as he look at the identification test. When the goblin recovers from the shock bowed to Harriet for being the successor to their king Arthuria whom the goblin greatly respected, then went to inform the goblin Ragnok the current manager of the Potter accounts. As the two goblin entered the room the new goblin introduced himself to Harriet.

'My Lady I am Ragnok the current manager of the Potter accounts. The goblin introduced its self and bowed

Sir Ragnok I would like to see my parents will', Harriet said. Ragnok then gave Harriet the Potters will to read. When she read the will Harriet was greatly angered, she was not meant to be place at Dursley at any circumstances. When Ragnok asked her what's wrong Harriet gave the will to goblin so he can read them. When the goblin read them he was also greatly angered.

This means Albus Dumbledore has broken several laws if he truly gone against your parents will by placing you on the Dursley he also sealed the Potters wills so no one will question him.

'We can make Albus Dumbledore pay for what he did' the goblin said

We leave it for now I don't want to deal with the Wizarding world now, that and also don't have a guardian right now. Speaking of guardian what happen to my Godfather Sirus Black he was supposed to be my guardian? Harriet asked

"Lord Black He was thrown into Azkaban Prison"

Why? Harriet asked

For betraying the Potters, to the Dark lord and for the murder of 12 muggles and also for killing Peter Pettigrew.

'Huh? That can't be right. Because Sirus Black wasn't the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. Sirius convinced Dad and Mom to make Peter their Secret Keeper because Peter was so cowardly no one would expect it. Sirius was going to be the decoy to lure Voldemort on a wild goose chase and Peter would keep us safe. It was written in my mom diary. Harriet explained.

'Could you give me a copy of those pages in the diary?' Ragnok asked.

'The diary was already destroyed by my aunt when she found it in my possession. I can remember all what was written in the diary because of my photographic memory. Harriet said sadly.

'If we had those, copy we might be able to force the ministry into at least giving your godfather a trial which he never got.' The goblin said.

Harriet just sigh then she looked at the family statement and asset, she was shock at the amount of money and properties her family owned and she practically owned Hogwarts Castle and its grounds.

Harriet then spoke 'Since I'm not eleven yet I cannot emancipated myself and become a legal adult in the wizarding world, I don't have a guardian, and there's no way I will be going back to the Dursley. Do you have any available house that is secluded in the muggle world that is on sale right now? And could you find me a trustworthy lawyer to handle the Dursley in the Muggle world without the Wizarding world knowing. Could you also change the locks of my family vaults I don't want anyone gaining access to my family vaults without my knowledge. Money is not an issue.

'It's shall be done' the goblin spoke then bowed and left to get the new key to the vaults. Ragnok soon returned with a golden key.

"Here it is," Ragnok said. 'Here is your vault new key My Lady and we also change the locks of your family vaults.'

They went to ride the on the cart to get to Harriet vault. When they get there Harriet returned the key to the goblin to open her vaults. When Harriet entered the vault she collected the money that she needed. When she was about to leave the vault she saw her parents trunks. When she opened the trunk she discovered that the trunk was magical, and that she can enter the compartments by touching the lids. The compartments themselves were connected to each other by enchanted doors one was a library, potion room, and the other was full of her parents personal belongings, after inspecting the trunks she decided to take the trunks with her then she left the vaults. After they left the vault Harriet went to see the healer so she could get examine they also remove any magical tracker that was placed on her by Dumbledore and she was given potions to correct the damage that was done to her by the Dursley.

Ragnok gave her the keys to the house and a portkey to get to location of the house. The goblin also said that the lawyer will contact her in few days. Harriet also exchanges some of her Galleons to pounds for living expenses. When all her transactions are over she paid the goblins for their service and thanked them.

'It's has been an honour to serve you My Lady' Ragnok said and bowed.

Harriet nod then left the Gringotts Bank. When she is back at the alley she shop for foods. When she is done she used her portkey to get to her new house.

When Harriet appeared at the house she was dizzy not use to using portkey to travel. When she looked around she saw a mansion there is also a small lake on it and it was surrounded by trees and the house was also secluded. When she went inside she saw the mansion has great interior, then she put her things down and went outside to put up a **Bounded Field **when she's done went back inside and eat then sleep well it's been a long day for her.


End file.
